kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby's Epic Adventure
Kirby is back to dreamland, Lord Kenek is taking over Planet Popstar who will save dreamland from Evil. Story Dreamland is in piece and quiet Kirby is Walking on the Grass and they the dark cloud the Star Fairy is chasing on the Dark Lord Kenek. Starly is saving by the Lord Kenek and Kirby Wants to Save Dreamland and the Journey Begins. Copy Ability * Mirror * Laser * Doctor * Baton * Iron * Kabuki * Wheel * Top * Water * Leaf * Sculpture * Clean * Fire * Stone * Missile (Ability) * UFO (Amiibo or 100% Competition) * Hammer * Ice * Spear * Parasol * Sword * Cutter * Mike * Crash * Metal * Animal * Copy * Ninja * Wing * Whip * Spark * Sleep * Posion * Doctor * Tornado * Needle * Light * ESP * Jet * Clown * Cook * Archer * Bell * Beetle * Ball Characters * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Hammer Slam Bowser * Turbo Charge Donkey Kong * Starly * Bandana Waddle Dee Enemies * Waddle Dee * Parasol Waddle Dee * Parasol Waddle Doo * Waddle Doo * Blade Knight * Sir Kiddle * Bortno Burt * Broom Hatter * Gordo * Big Gordo * Cookin * Clamber * Metal Guardian * Boomer * Ringle * Beetley * Wheelie * Casuple J4 * Bubbles * Poppy Bro Jr. * Foley * Missile (Enemy) * Needlous * Simirror * Flamebo * Wiz Piz * Kunckle Joe * Metal Rock * Fluffy * Rocky * Squishy * Blipper * Beanbon * Big Beanbon * Large Beanbon * Whippy * Water Galbo * Hot Head * Galbo * Miasmo * Leafen * Spear Waddle Dee * Stealth Mittens * Coby Guardian * Scarfy * Sparky * Laser Ball * Joucher * Iron Guardian * Thudrum * Topman * Cool Spook * Starman * Nooby * Twisty * Shozlto * Frosty * Clown Acrobat * Moonja * Spynum * Archer Waddle Dee * Big Waddle Dee * Shotlzo * Mummie * Vulture Sculpture Mid Bosses * King Doo * Bonkers * Ice Galboros * Dr. Tusk * Moundo * Telepahos * Big Waddle Dee (Arena) * Fire Lion Bosses * Gigant Edge (Green Grasslands) * Whispy Woods (Green Grasslands) * Diamoley (Sculpture Runes) * Octobop (Ripple Beach) * Freezy Rex (Snowcone Avenue) * Goralth (Snowcone Avenue) * Seagoon (River Forest) * Bobon (Eruption Valley) * Lord Kenek (Dark World) * Dark Zero (The Minus Zero) * Wham Bam Gold (Bowser's Rampage) * Dark Matter (DK's Country Back) Kirby World Rumble * Masher * Big Masher Laser Blast * Waddle Tank * Blipperbot * HR-D3 True Arena * Mega Dark Zero (True Arena) Modes * Kirby World Rumble * Laser Blast * The Arena * The True Arena * DK Country's Back * Bowser's Rampage Worlds * Green Grasslands * Sculpture Runes * Ripple Beach * Snowcone Avenue * River Forest * Eruption Valley * Dark World * The Minus Zero Category:Games Category:Video Game